xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Halfshadow
Format created by Captivating. Please do not use without asking HALFKIT BASIC INFOSTATUS - Active ROLEPLAYER - Emovalintine WIKIA USERNAME - Jammer3yvrl GENDER - Female AGE - 7 moons RESIDENCE - CrescentClan REALM - Dark RANK - Kit MATE - N/A IDENTITYNAME ORIGIN-Prefix - Half was named 'half' for her half-face, half-black and half-orange tabby. Suffix- kit kit suffix NICKNAME(S) - The half cat(called by the kittypets who were scared of her), Half(by her birth family) NEXT NAME(S) - Halfpaw, Halfshadow FORMER NAME(S) - Shadow, Half GENDER IDENTITIES - Female PGSP - She/her SEXUAL ORIENTATION - TBA |} CLAN INFOLOYAL TO - CrescentClan PREVIOUSLY LOYAL TO - She was a rouge before she joined cc. HAS TAKEN THE RANKS OF - Kit(almost apprentice) STRIVES FOR THE RANKS OF - Apprentice, Juggernaut MENTOR TO - N/A PREVIOUSLY MENTORED - N/A MENTORED BY - No mentor yet. APPEARANCEBREED - A type of calico/Chimera cat BUILD - She is a small cat, but very strong. She has regular-length legs and an unusually long tail. FUR - Halfkit is mottled with black and orange/brown tabby markings. Her face is very unusually marked, with a line straight down the middle dividing her face into half-black and half-orangey-gold tabby. She has a white splotch on her chest, complete with a ring of white circling her neck. EYES - Light hazel, the left one is slightly darker. In some lighting, the lighter one of the right looks totally green, while the other looks brown. SCARS - She has a long scar running from the middle of her spine to the back of her left hindleg, and a notch near the bottom of her right ear. DEFINING FEATURES - Her face that is divided in half, her scar, and her peircing hazel eyes. VOICE - TBA SPEECH - Her voice is pretty low, kinda comes out in a creepy way sometimes. She usually talks quietly, and she always sounds like she is angry. When she is mad or annoyed she talks very loudly. SCENT - Pine trees PERSONALITYPOSITIVE TRAITS - Hardworking | Protective | Smart | Gentle | NEUTRAL TRAITS - Quiet | Sly | Cunning | Sensative| NEGATIVE TRAITS - Fiery | Sneaky | Angry | Split-personality | BOOK CHARACTERS RELATING TO HER - AAaa who do you think is like her :O SUMMARY - Halfkit has a split-personality, which she has named Tempest. Tempest often takes over Halfkit, making her do and say horrible things. The black side of her face represents Tempest, the dark side of her, while the orange side represents Half, the light side of her. Most of the time she can keep Tempest from taking over, but when she gets angry, stressed, or depressed, Tempest manages to use this weakness to take over. Overall Halfkit is the type to get things done on time and is always ready to work. She doesn't go up and talk to other cats, she prefers to be alone. She does wish for friends sometimes, but most of the time she is happy that nobody really pays any attention to her. When she gets angry, she gets VERY angry. She often does things she should not have done when she is mad, such as attack cats who are rude to her or other cats or say mean things. Sometimes she can be very outgoing, if she is in a good mood. If you do manage to crack her shell and get her to open up to you, she is very protective over you. If anyone were to insult any of her friends, they would GET it. She doesn't like sharing plans/ideas with others. She likes to do things on her own, and feels like other cats slow her down. She is sensetive, but she hides it. She pretends to not care when other cats call her names or tease her, but deep down she is really hurt. If this happens for too long, she will lash out. Halfshadow is always tricking other cats, bc that is how she had to live before she came to CC so its kinda a habit :) STATISTICSPHYSICAL HEALTH - TBA MENTAL HEALTH - Halfkit has a split-personality, which is named Tempest. Tempest often takes over Halfkit, making her do terrible, bordering on evil things. STRENGTHS - Stealth//Speed//Working alone WEAKNESSES - Having to work in a group// FEARS - Small spaces, mostly deep holes. GOALS - Finding her brother, Flame (Complete) Becoming an apprentice, and eventually becoming a warrior. RELATIONSHIPSSTATUS - Single SEXUALITY - TBA EXPERIENCE - Virgin MATE - N/A FORMER MATE(S) - N/A RELATIONSHIP THEMESONG - N/A SHIPPING(S) - N/A CANDY EYE (PERSONALITY) - Half is attracted to cats who are strong, but gentle. Kind, caring and loving cats, who will take care of her no matter what. She wants a cat who she can trust, a cat who will listen to her ranting. She wants a cat who can stand up for her, and a cat who is not perfect. She doesn't want to be the only one with problems, that makes her feel awkward that the other cat doesn't understand what she is going through. CANDY EYE (PHYSICALLY) - Halfshadow is attracted to light-colored pelts, such as cream or light orange. She likes pelts that will match hers, colors that look good with hers. She loves solid patterns or colors, not splotchy like hers. She loves blue and green eyes, but is okay with brown or gold too. She likes unusual eye colors. She also likes Long-fur or medium-length. TURN OFFS (PERSONALITY) - Halfshadow HATES braggarts, or cats who try too hard to make her notice them. She does not want a mate that is very shy, or very loud, obnoxious, ect. TURN OFFS (PHYSICALLY) - Halfshadow does not like splotchy pelts like hers, or calico. She doesn't like hazel eyes, and she doesn't like very short-hair. CURRENTLY ATTRACTED TO - Someone.... But she hasn't told anyone yet :) FORMERLY ATTRACTED TO - N/A CATS CURRENTLY ATTRACTED TO HALFKIT - N/A CATS FORMERLY ATTRACTED TO HALFKIT - N/A OFFSPRING - N/A LOOKING FOR - Key: ✓ (yes), ྾ (no), ? (unsure), ❦﻿﻿ (maybe), ❧﻿ (leaning to no) (✓) Long-lasting Relationship () Short-term Relationship () Open Relationship (﻿) Quick Fling (﻿) Kits (out of a fling) (❦﻿﻿) Kits (out of a stable, long-lasting relationship) RELATIONS Key EXTRASLIKES -Fall -Rosemary -Snakes -Rocks DISLIKES -Fish -birds -Rude people -People FUN FACTS -Halfkit's way of walking is pretty unusual. She slinks around kinda close to the ground, always ready to run or fight. When she runs, she stays close to the ground, allowing her to go faster. -Halfkit's fighting style is very different, due to her having to teach herself when she was very young. -The first CC cat Halfkit actually talked to was Omenlight. -I am currently doing a plot with Heykiddo/Frostheart/ani about Halfshadow and Fadingflame, her brother, coming to cc. QUOTES"I may look and act terrifying but I can't eat you" -Halfkit to a kittypet- "I-I don't remember them..." -Halfkit to Omenlight when she was trying to remember her parents- GALLERY Category:Original Character Category:Feline